Tamed Rabbit
by firecloak
Summary: A collection of Bleach drabbles. First Chapter: Rukia tries to feed a rabbit. IchixRuki
1. Tamed Rabbit

**

* * *

Tamed Rabbit

* * *

**

The students were on a field trip to the zoo for Biology. It was lunch time, and Rukia was at the petting zoo, visiting her favorite animal—rabbits.

After finishing her lunch, she pulled out some carrots from her lunch bag, which she had supposedly borrowed from Yuzu.

When she watched the box-like screen called a "television," she deduced from the commercials that rabbits loved eating carrots. Rukia had almost never encountered a real rabbit back at Soul Society. Perhaps she did see one before in her childhood, forty or so years ago, but that was such a long time ago, she could barely remember.

Now was her chance to be near a substantial one! As she crept closer and closer to the lying form of a rabbit, she squatted down and handed it a carrot.

The rabbit just lied there, completely ignoring the piece of food resting in front of its face. Not only did it not move, it didn't acknowledge the girl's existence either.

Noticing this, Rukia picked up the carrot, wondering what she did wrong. Were those commercials incorrect, or was the rabbit just simply not hungry? While thinking this, she realized there were several voices not far away.

"Eh! Really Tatsuki-chan? The rabbits over here are all like that?" a high voice exclaimed in surprise.

Rukia recognized this voice as Orihime's, the energetic, friendly red-head. She decided to keep listening since they seemed to be talking about the rabbits in this zoo. Perhaps they could offer a solution to the feeding-rabbit problem she was experiencing.

"Yes, Orihime," replied Tatsuki, "it's because they were away from the wild so long that they changed like that. At first the wild rabbits were really fast and feral, but now, after years and years of reproducing and not being raised in the wild, they're slow and tame."

The long-haired girl nodded in fake comprehension.

"Didn't you get it when the teacher explained, Orihime?"

"Well, not really. I was busy doing this," she said, pointing to a drawing of a disfigured animal.

"You're not supposed to draw them in their environments yet, Orihime!" Tatsuki scolded.

Rukia stopped listening; they were now wandering away from the subject of rabbits. Still, what Tatsuki said about those rabbits kind of reminded herself of the current situation she was in. She had been away from Soul Society for so long that she might've started to feel those unnecessary human emotions and as a result, soften up. Softening up was definitely not a good sign.

Turning her attention to the rabbit, she shoved the carrot closer to it, hoping the bunny would at least sniff it. "You're not going to eat this after all, I guess," she sighed.

"Of course not, stupid," a familiar voice mused.

She looked up to see an annoyed red-haired teenager. "What're you doing here?" she asked, her tone cantankerous.

"That's my line! Why are _you_ here!" Ichigo retorted.

"I just wanted to see the rabbits, okay!" the girl shouted back as she stood up to face him.

"Rabbits again? You can't be serious," he replied sardonically. It always seemed odd to him that this violent Death God who was always into duty could actually enjoy cute, little rabbits.

"Well, I am!" She vociferated, stomping his foot.

His face red with fury, he grasped his foot, and then turned to face his attacker.

The girl had squatted down again, this time, trying to hand the rabbit a piece of grass.

Again, the bunny made no reaction and ignored her, which made the girl sigh in defeat. Exactly why wasn't this rabbit eating anything she gave it?

Noticing this, he wondered if she actually saw a real rabbit before, but probably not since she was always absorbed into her Death God duties. That would explain why she was feeding it the wrong things. Squatting down, he said, "Rukia, rabbits don't actually_ love_ eating carrots, you know."

"But that's what the television said."

"The television's not always correct." He pulled out a container with watermelon from his lunchbox and started to eat a piece. "Rabbits like eating sweets more than that."

"And how do_ you_ know this?" she asked, as if challenging his knowledge of rabbits.

"Because…" he said quietly, his eyes carrying a dazed look as if he was in a reverie. He could still remember the time when he first tried feeding a rabbit.

"_Mommy, the rabbit's not eating my carrot!" a small boy with bright hair complained as he jumped up and down energetically._

"_Well, of course not honey. They like sweets more, just like you," his mother replied as she bent down to see the rabbit. Pulling out a watermelon piece from her lunchbox, she handed a piece to the animal. Upon seeing the fruit, the bunny immediately began to eat it._

"_I see now, Mommy! Thank you!" The boy hugged his mother, who smiled in reply._

"Because what?" she asked, snapping him out of his memories.

"…because my mother told me when she brought me here."

"Oh." Her reply was soft and sympathetic, two emotions she rarely showed. She knew he loved his mother and recalling memories of her might've been painful for him. It would not be a good idea to arouse him for now.

After feeling a nudge on her shoulder, she turned around to see Ichigo holding the remains of a watermelon piece in his open hand. "What?"

"Here," he said impatiently, his face not facing her.

"Throw it away yourself."

Eyebrow furrowing, he yelled out annoyingly. "Feed this to the rabbit, moron!"

Tentatively she took the watermelon. "Does the rabbit actually eat this?" she asked, eying the watermelon piece quizzically. It was just leftovers, after all.

"Well, of course! If you don't want to feed it, then give the watermelon back to me!" He made an attempt to snatch the fruit back, but was stopped by her foot.

"It's mine now," she replied haughtily. Then she bent down and handed the watermelon to the rabbit.

Grumbling, Ichigo also squatted down, muttering something under his breath.

Eyes lighting up, the rabbit greedily seized the watermelon by the mouth and dragged it to a corner. Hungrily chewing, eyes radiant and large, it was truly an adorable sight.

Rukia gazed in amazement. It was cute when it practically snatched the watermelon from her hand, and watching it eat leftovers—eagerly, was amusing as well.

Accepting help from a friend wasn't something a Death God should do so freely. Friendship was a human emotion, not something a Death God should have. But for some reason, she liked it. Maybe being "tamed" wasn't as bad as she thought.

"We have to go now Rukia," said the red-haired teenager as he rose up.

"Okay."

The two walked away from the petting zoo, oblivious to the "no feeding" sign clearly shown at the entrance, and met with their other classmates, who exchanged glances as they saw the two together, _again.

* * *

_

_**Author's Notes:** All of my rabbits prefer eating watermelon over carrots. One of them does actually snatch the food from your hand. Hopefully the symbolism was easy to understand Rukia (tamed rabbit) has been in a gigai (not in the wild) ... I'll add more drabbles to this fanfiction instead of making a new one each time. Suggestions/criticism are greatly appreciated!_


	2. Rainfall

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Rainfall

* * *

**

Thank you** Ann** and **Yiyao** for reviewing!

**animefreak-shinobi**: Thanks for the suggestions. I'll try to keep them in mind while writing.

* * *

The heavy rain mercilessly poured down, wetting the streets, darkening the sky, and pestering the teenager and Death God as they ran down the streets, looking for cover.

"I thought that perhaps you would be prepared in case of downpours such as this!" complained Rukia as she jumped over a large puddle.

"Well, I wasn't, _okay?_" Ichigo shot back.

"You lived here long enough to _at least _know the weather pattern."

"Will you shut up already!"

"No."

Brow furrowing, he cursed under his breath. She was always infuriating him like this.

Finally they spotted a bus stop and ran towards it, splashing water around them as they ran across the soggy street. Both people were drenched from head to toe as they sat down on the bench, tired from running.

Brutal and cold, the wind whipped against the two, making the bright-haired teenager shiver in response. Having wet clothes on wasn't the least bit helpful in chilly weather. He looked at the unceasing rain again, then sighed, hoping it would lessen soon.

A jacket smacked his face, and he turned towards Rukia, wanting an explanation. "What do you think you're doing!"

Scoffing, she replied vexedly, crossing her arms. "You're cold, aren't you? Wear that. I can't have you be sick when an order comes."

He eyed the black jacket suspiciously. Exactly where did she get this from? "What about you? Aren't you cold?"

"Of course not, fool. I'm a Death God."

"But you're in a gigai."

"The gigai isn't that human."

Shrugging, he felt a wave of warmth surround him as he slipped it on. He looked up, seeing looming, grey clouds cover the vast sky, and then reasoned the rain wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

Several minutes passed until a loud voice pierced through the heavy rainfall.

"Hey Ichigo! What're you doing here with Kuchiki-san?" Mizuiro asked as he stepped under the bus stop, Keigo right behind him.

Ichigo groaned upon seeing the pair. Why did Keigo have to be here? Now he's going to make a big deal out of everything again. And he didn't feel like dealing with such people at the moment.

Rukia noticed the umbrella he was carrying, which seemed to keep him dry from the rain. Now why didn't Ichigo bring one? The answer striked her—probably because he was too stupid.

"Ahhh!" Keigo exploded. "You're here with Rukia-chan, again! You must be going out with her! Congratulations!" Flashing him a thumbs up sign, he advanced towards his friend to give him a pat on the back, but was stopped as Ichigo snatched him by the collar.

"It was just a coincidence, okay?" Ichigo vociferated, a miffed tone in his voice. This guy always made a big deal when it came to girls, and it was constantly annoying him.

"Hey, Rukia-chan, why don't we share umbrellas?" Keigo asked the raven-haired girl, stars sparkling in his eyes as he leaned the umbrella closer to her.

"Oh…No, it's okay Keigo-san," Rukia replied, her voice high and cute, an attribute that did not fit her at all. "I'm sure there isn't enough room. I'll just wait here until the rain stops." She flashed him a sweet, fake smile.

"But I can't do that!" Keigo shouted desperately, hoping the girl would change her mind.

"Oh no…please don't mind me," replied the raven-haired girl, her high voice ringing in the air.

Rukia's stupid acting was really getting on Ichigo's nerves. Her perception of normal was not even remotely close, especially with that abnormally high voice she uses. As long as Keigo and Mizuiro were here, she would continue to torment him with that ridiculously high voice of hers.

Annoyed and bored, his eyes wandered to Keigo's bag, which had an extra umbrella sticking out. That pervert, he's probably hiding it on purpose, so he could get Rukia to share his umbrella. "Hey Keigo, do you need that extra umbrella?" he hollered.

_Darn! How did Ichigo find out!_ _Now I'll lose my chance of being under the same umbrella as Kuchiki-san!_ Keigo clamored in his head as he glanced at his bag, wondering how he could've found out about his spare one. No wonder! The umbrella was clearly sticking out, a possible result of him leaning close to Rukia. What horrible luck. Shocked and surprised, his movements were sluggish as he reached for his spare umbrella.

"Hey, can I use it then?" Rukia piped, eyes wide with excitement that she was going to learn how to use another human contraption.

"Why, of course Rukia-chan!" Keigo beamed as he handed it to her.

"Why you—I was going to get it!" Ichigo shouted in protest.

"Well," Mizuiro said, opening his umbrella. "I guess we'll just leave you two lovebirds alone then. Just bring the umbrella back tomorrow."

"We're not in love!" Ichigo retorted.

"You can deny it, but that doesn't mean it's not true!" Mizuiro replied, his voice fading as he walked away.

Ichigo cursed under his breath as he watched the annoying pair disappear into the distance. Good riddance.

Curiously, Rukia looked at the umbrella in her hands, wondering how it could be opened. "Ichigo," she said, turning towards the bright-haired teen. "How does one open this?"

"Just press the button."

She glanced at the umbrella and turned it around, wondering where the button could be. Were all earth materials this hard to use? Sure enough, the juice pack proved difficult to her, but not all things could've been this hard to master. "Where?"

Sighing, Ichigo stood up and walked towards her, then pointed at the place she was supposed to press. To him, it was amazing that a veteran Death God couldn't even open an umbrella even though she could easily slay huge monsters.

"Oh." Pressing the button, the umbrella swiftly sprang out into its round shape, making a "wow" escape from the girl's mouth. Then she lifted it above her head, turning towards Ichigo to show him she mastered this umbrella of his.

"Hey, idiot, what're you doing!" Ichigo roared as he dodged the umbrella, only millimeters away from poking his eye out.

"I'm using the umbrella!" she retaliated.

"Stop swinging that thing around! Are you trying to poke my eyes out!"

She shoved the umbrella into him. "Well then, _you_ carry it!"

* * *

By the time they reached home, the rain became a light drizzle, and the sky was clearing up.

"I'll see you in your room then," the raven-haired girl said before she jumped up to his window with the aid of tree branches.

"Yeah, okay," the bright-haired teenager replied as he entered his house.

Suddenly a flying foot propelled Ichigo against the door, causing him to stand up painfully and shout at his attacker. "What was that for!"

"You're late again son!" scolded Isshin as he sprung up into the air to deliver another blow.

Cursing, he retorted as he dodged his father's assault and punched him. "It was raining, you know!"

"Oh wait!" he cried out, looking at what his son was wearing. "Why are you wearing my jacket! I thought I left it at the bus stop! Did you go through the rain just to get it for me?"

"Go through the rain for you! As if!" he snorted in reply, storming up the stairs.

At least he knew whose jacket he was wearing.

* * *

"How'd you get that bump on your head?" Rukia asked, her gaze shifting from the manga book she was reading to the teenager who slammed open the door.

"None of your business."

"Don't talk to me like that."

"Whatever."

The manga book she was reading was hurled at his face, creating yet another bump.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:** I hope you enjoyed reading that chapter! I had to stop several times to think about what to write next since nothing inspired me, and that's what took so long for this chapter to be out. It's so much easier to write when you're inspired; at least that's what I think. Comments/criticism/suggestions/corrections are greatly appreciated!_


	3. Free Me

**

* * *

**

**Free Me****

* * *

**

"_When a wild bird is caged, only death awaits it." _

_--random quote I made  
_

_

* * *

_

Sunny and bright, the yellow and red sky filled with a stream of clouds was the first sign of dusk. It was just another morning, just another day. That's what I thought as my white wings spread out as I landed on the edge of the window on a high ivory tower.

Rukia's eyes, dark and gloomy, mirrored the sadness sealed within. Like a walking zombie, she was always looking out of the window, as if she were looking for something. But what could she possibly be looking for? What could a death row prisoner possibly be looking for? No matter what happens, no matter what she saw, she's still going to be executed.

Nothing will change that.

She was just like all the other death row prisoners—dim-eyed, a perpetual bleak look on her face, growing skinner with each passing day.

But she was different.

She was the one who freed me, a captured dove whose purpose was to attract women so the owner would have some business in Rukongai. Despite that day nearly fifty years ago, I can still remember it as if it was yesterday. When Rukia came to the food stand with a redhead boy, it seemed like my owner would do the usual—shoo them away since they were mere pests attempting to steal. It all happened so fast. One minute I was perched on the stick in the cage, the next minute, a small raven-colored girl carefully opened my cage door, opening the path to freedom for me. I looked at the open door, frozen in shock, then darted out, spreading my wings widely for the first time in months.

Even though stealing was wrong, it was the only way to survive in that miserable excuse of a village. Animals always try to survive, no matter the cost, whether it ends or harms another's life or not. It's pure instinct. Just like how the mosquito sucks blood from animals in order to lay her eggs, and the wolves that kill animals in order to eat, Rukia transferred her powers to a kid, not only to save herself, but also the kid, who was the hollow's target.

If she did not break the law in order to survive, then two lives would be gone. Why should she die because she did whatever she could do to survive? What she did was no different than a fox killing a hare to eat, to survive. Why should she die because she saved a human's life? _Why must she die?_

Although I want to free her just like how she freed me, I can't. I want to repay her but with this body, I cannot. I would've died if she didn't release me, and the same thing will happen to her. For now, all I can do is give her hope. Taking small hops towards the girl, I start singing.

But there is someone who can help her escape, someone who's heading towards this tower at this moment.

Please Ichigo, please free the bird.

Get here before death does.

* * *

**Author's notes:** After seeing Rukia look at a bird in the second opening and on the cover page of a chapter, I had to write this. Hope it's not awkward that the story is being told in a bird's point of view. I hope this one made sense. 


	4. Thoughts

**Title:** Thoughts  
**Characters/Pairings:** IchixRuki, IshixOri, IchixOri (one-sided)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Words:** 15, 473  
**Spoilers:** Ch. 195  
**Summary:** After Rukia's injured in battle, Orihime brought her home to heal her. Then they talk about certain things.

* * *

**Thoughts

* * *

**

The sharp pain was unbearable as she fell down on the ground, coughing up blood, unable to fight. The impact from the sidewalk was hard and old, but the pain inside was even worse. She was unable to fight again. She was losing again. And she still couldn't avenge Kaien's death. Her thoughts drowned out when the Arrancar's reiatsu towered over her, giving her a sinister chill.

She needed to get up. She couldn't just die here! That's not why she returned to the human world! Straightening her arms in an attempt to arise, she realized this was harder than it seemed.

Suddenly an arm roughly snatched her body from the ground and soon after, warmth engulfed her.

She looked up to see Ichigo, his eyes lit with determination as he tried to make an escape while holding her. The idiot! She would've been fine if left alone, but if he takes her with him while running away from the enemy at the same time, he'll get both of them killed! Grasping his sleeve, she choked out. "Leave me here. I'm just slowing you down."

His eyes seemed surprised for a moment, as if he didn't think she was conscious. "No."

"But you can't fight and hold me at the same time," came the silent reply. When he didn't answer, she continued, her voice wistful and soft. "Idiot. Do you want to die?"

"Heh, you should've left her there," a gruff voice spoke. Ichigo glanced back at the Arrancar, seeing a smile crack on his face. "I guess I'll have to kill her first if you insist on talking with her instead of fighting me." With that, the enemy advanced towards them.

Ichigo wasn't sure what he should do, but Rukia was right—he couldn't fight him and hold her at the same time. But leaving her on the cold sidewalk soaked in her own blood would've been cruel. Memories of lying on the ground, bleeding and helpless, while she walked out of his life with execution lying in front of her, were still vivid in his mind. He never wanted to experience that pain again, and he didn't want her to experience it either. For now, all he could do was run away to buy some time.

"I won't let you escape!" shouted the Arrancar as he charged towards Ichigo.

Cursing, the bright-haired teen picked up his speed.

"Kurosaki-kun!" a bright voice shouted from the distance. "Are you all right?"

Darting towards the source of the sound, he saw Orihime walking to him, her face carrying a worried look. His eyes brightening, he yelled back, his voice filled with worry as he felt Rukia's blood soaking into his sleeve. "Inoue! Please heal Rukia!"

Before the tall girl could answer, he shoved Rukia into Orihime's arms. "Thanks Inoue! You're a real lifesaver! And don't let her come back and fight today!" he shouted back as he ran off to face the Arrancar, leaving a surprised girl behind.

"Y—you're welcome, Kurosaki-kun!" she hesitantly shouted in reply. His abrupt actions were quite sudden so she was a bit startled. He seemed quite frantic just now, just like the time when he had fought the Arrancars. What happened to him to make him so frustrated again?

"Inoue-san," Rukia choked out, breaking up the tall girl's thoughts.

"Oh! Kuchiki-san! Are you all right?"

"I am still bleeding. Can you heal me?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed, her mouth widening into a smile. With that, Orihime ran off into the distance, determined to save her friend and help Kurosaki-kun.

She was running as fast as she could. The girl in her arms was hurt and bleeding so she needed to get home and heal her—fast. She could feel the wet blood soaked on Rukia's robes and could tell that her friend must have had an injury serious enough for that much blood to be lost. She couldn't stand the fact that Ichigo was fighting the same people who had defeated him so easily before, but she was still glad that she could be of help.

Suddenly a man wearing a blue cape zipped through the streets, his eyes focusing on something in the distance.

She immediately recognized him. "Ishida-kun!"

The man stopped abruptly and turned around, a nervous look apparent on his face.

"Can you help Kurosaki-kun? He's fighting right now, and I think he'll get hurt again!" she shouted, her voice desperate and pleading. She hadn't seen Ishida in a while.

"Inoue…" His voice fading off, he quickly glanced at the man standing near a tree, then turned back to face the girl. He had to refuse. Even though he wanted to help her and Ichigo, he couldn't—he made a promise to his father, and he needed to keep his word even if it meant he couldn't help the shinigami anymore. This was the price of getting his powers back.

"Inoue-san, I can't. Sorry." With that, he ran off just as abruptly as he stopped. Inoue had seemed so sad, so desperate, but since she was holding a shinigami, he couldn't help her, especially not with his dad standing so nearby.

----

A bright blue shield encircled the petite girl, creating a magical glow as it rapidly healed her wounds.

She felt her wounds close up and warmth enclose her. This was truly a wonderful experience—her wounds closed up, she didn't feel groggy over the blood loss and it didn't take long for this to happen at all. Inoue's power was simply amazing. It would've taken a lot of energy to heal her own wounds with Kidou so she was thankful that Inoue had healed her instead.

----

Sitting down in a chair, the petite girl sighed. "Thank you, Inoue-san. But I think it's time I g—"

"You're welcome! I'm glad you're fine now. But you really should rest for a while. Would you like some treats?" Orihime chirped, making sure she didn't let Rukia return to battle yet.

"Sure."

A piece of bread with dipped in chocolate syrup and honey along with fish lied on a plate in front of Rukia. The raven-haired girl wasn't sure if the food was okay to eat, but it could've been an Earth treat, such as the juice boxes. Lifting the treat to her mouth, she was about to take a bite when she heard a muffled up voice come from the sofa.

"Ew! Don't eat that!" a voice whispered.

She turned to see Rangiku's gigai, who began to wave her arms up and down in a frantic manner. The food couldn't possibly be _that_ bad.

"If you don't mind me asking, Kuchiki-san, what happened?" Orihime asked as she sat down, her voice tinged with concern and worry.

"We were fighting the Arrancars."

"Those half-shinigami half-hollow monsters?" The redhead remembered what those monsters were like. They defeated Ichigo, who blamed himself for being so weak and for being unable to save his friends. She winded up in a cast for several weeks. And Ichigo…his eyes were constantly filled with pain and sorrow at that time, especially when he apologized to her for being unable to protect her.

Why did he need to blame himself like that? She was the one who jumped out and therefore, got injured. It wasn't his fault at all. The pain her wounds gave her were bearable, but seeing his face that way…was even worse. It wasn'tuntil Rukia returned that he finally returned to normal.

"Yes, them."

"Oh. Kuchiki-san, thanks for returning Kurosaki-kun to normal."

"Hm?" Rukia lifted up her eyes while eating the treat, which surprisingly, was quite good despite its appearance. "It wasn't a big deal. I was annoyed by that defeated, helpless look on his face and couldn't stand it. The Ichigo I remember never had that pathetic look on his face." When her execution was approaching, she had the same defeated look on her face. It was Ichigo who had removed her doubts and given her hope and strength at that time. Seeing him looking defeated like that was just so…awkward.

"You don't think Kurosaki-kun will get hurt again, do you?" the human girl broke her thoughts.

"I don't know, but he might." She still remembered the overpowering reiatsu and how it had shaken her. "You sure care about him a lot."

"Well…" The tall girl blushed, unsure of what to say. Rukia and Ichigo were perfect for each other, and she didn't want to come between them. She wondered what was up with Ishida. He kept avoiding Ichigo, her and the shinigamis at school. He seemed very anxious today. Did something happen to him?

"Well, thanks for healing me. It would've taken so much more energy if I would've tried to do it to myself. It's getting dark so I'll leave now. Bye!"

"Bye Kuchiki-san!"

---

**A/N:** Originally I was going to make this set after 205, but then I remembered Orihime's injury. Well, this still only has spoilers for the Arrancar part.


End file.
